Pups And A German Shepherd's Past
Characters PAW Patrol original pups Kotaro Scar and Nala (Debut) Hunt (Debut) Summary It's Chase's birthday and the pups and planning a special surprise for their Police Pup. Story The day starts at the Lookout. The pups are just about to eat their breakfast, well... Almost all the pups. "Morning pups!" Chase called, happily. Skye and Kotaro were the first to answer. "Happy birthday, Chase!" They barked. "Yeah, happy birthday, buddy!" Marshall yelped, tripping on his food bowl. "Aww. Thanks pups!" Chase replied before looking at the ground. "Chase? What's up? You know the one pup who can help?" Kotaro asked. Chase nodded, walking outside with Kotaro following behind. They reached the backyard several minutes later. "hey, ya can't be down in the dumps on your birthday!" Chase sighed. "It's just... There's one wish I really want to come true but it never does." He said. Kotaro cocked his head to the side. "Wish, what wish?" He asked. "my only wish was that my brother and my parents come and spend time with me for my birthday." Chase said. "Chase, if you just told Ryder how you're feeling, he could help you find the rest of your family, and so could me and the other pups." Kotaro said. "Listen, Chase. We're family. Different breeds all living under the same roof. We care about each other, were there for one another." Chase stood up. "Thanks Kotaro. If only my wish would come true this year." He sighed, walking towards the Lookout. "This gives me an idea." Kotaro muttered, his tag lit up. "Ryder, I think I know the perfect present for Chase. But I'm gonna need Skye's help." "alright. I'll help you." Ryder replied. "Meet me at my ATV garage." He said. "sir, yes sir!!" Kotaro replied. (scene changer: Kotaro's badge) "alright, we all know the plan?" Kotaro asked. "find three pups that look like Chase and sneak them to the Lookout in our vehicles." Ryder replied, sitting on his ATV. "Any ideas what Chase's family look like?" "I managed to sneak inside Chase's pup-house while he was insi the Lookout eating breakfast and found this.." Kotaro replied, showing Ryder the picture of four pups: a German Shepherd, American White shepherd, another German Shepherd but with white markings and an American Black shepherd all sat beside eachother, with the American Black Shepherd's fur being ruffled by the older German Shepherd and the younger German Shepherd's fur being ruffled by the American White Shepherd. "alright pups!" Ryder announced. "Skye, search for the American Black Shepherd, Kotaro, you and I will search for the American White Shepherd and the German Shepherd." "let's ride!!" Kotaro announced, running into his pup-house, turning it into his truck. Meanwhile... "I do hope we find Chase this year. He's gonna be so happy when he sees us!" An American Black Shepherd commented as he and the older German Shepherd were searching Adventure Bay. The two of them were wearing police uniforms. "I hope so to, Hunt. But we have a job to do. Save Adventure Bay, then find Chase." The German Shepherd replied. The American Black Shepherd, now known as Hunt, sighed before following the German Shepherd. "I know Dad. I just hope we're not dealing with Humdinger again. Last time we dealt with him, he nearly had our tails as ornaments!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, Kotaro jumped out of the bushes. "Alright, I need you two to tell us your names." "Cheif Scar. Beloved father of two and devoted SWAT officer." The German Shepherd, now known as Scar, replied. "Officer Hunt. Adventure Bay PD officer and SWAT detective." Hunt added. "Chase's brother and Father." Kotaro thought before his badge lit up. "Hey, Ryder. I found Chase's brother and Father." "alright then. Get back to the Lookout ASAP. We've found Chase's Mother at Mr Porter's restaurant." Ryder instructed Scar raised an eyebrow at Kotaro. "The Lookout?" He asked. "It's the tall building opposite Katie's pup parlor." Kotaro replied. "That's where we PAW Patrol pups have called home." "cool!" Hunt whistled. He turned to Scar and asked, "Hey Dad, do you think we'll find Chase there?" "I'm 75% certain, my son." Scar replied. He turned to Kotaro and said, "lead he way, buddy." WIP Category:Episodes Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story